The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that comprises a manual tray mounted on an apparatus main body in an openable and closable manner.
Some image forming apparatuses allow manual paper-sheet feeding. In such image forming apparatuses, a manual tray for manual paper-sheet feeding is mounted on an apparatus main body in an openable and closable manner. And, it is impossible to perform the manual paper-sheet feeding when the manual tray is in the closed state, and by bringing the manual tray to the opened state, the manual paper-sheet feeding becomes possible.
The image forming apparatus, which allows the manual paper-sheet feeding, is additionally provided with a manual conveyance path for the manual paper-sheet feeding. One end of the manual conveyance path connects with an image forming portion that performs forming of a toner image and transferring of the toner image to a paper sheet. The other end of the manual conveyance path connects with the manual tray and is used as a paper-sheet feeding opening that accepts feeding of a papers sheet from the manual tray to the manual conveyance path. And, the paper-sheet feeding opening is closed by the manual tray when the manual tray is in the closed state, while the paper-sheet feeding opening is exposed when the manual tray is shifted to the opened state.